Flik
'MADE BY: curiousmoth'' Backstory Solar, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the star fairy Flik, her continuing mission to devour strange new solar cubes, to boldly dine where no one has dined before. The myth of the star fairies developed some six hundred years ago, stories of ravenous, swarming creatures who would eat every last solar cube on a planet, but back then it was little more than a fairy tale popularised by businessmen seeking to scare their customers into spending solar. However, a weapons manufacturer stationed at the Zero AI's core took inspiration from the story and began work on a secret super weapon. While still in the testing phase, the core exploded and the star fairies were unleashed upon the universe. Over the next 500 years star fairies would grow to be one of the most hated pests in the galaxy, visiting worlds and, true to the legend, leaving barely a single solar cube in their wake. Attempts at exterminating the fairy nuisance have been thwarted by mysterious fuzzy creatures, sprites, which feed on the energies fairies release when digesting solar, so the swarm continues to pillage any planet not encircled with defence systems. Flik, the heroine of our story (sort of), is one lucky fairy who found a cache of solar trees and hogged them all to herself. Unfortunately the swarm left without her and she was alone on the now desolate world. Scouring around the debris, she found an injured sprite which she nursed back to health, an oversized blaster which she claimed as her own (for fairies love weaponry) and a recruitment poster for a mercenary group called the Awesomenauts. Even though Flik couldn't actually read, for star fairies are deeply stupid creatures and sprites still moreso, she liked the pictures and after tuning up her newly acquired fairy blastar, she set out to find these Awesomenauts in the name of greed, gluttony, explosions and fun; the key tools of star fairy survival. Hide your creep, hide your drill core, she's eatin' every solar out here! Stats and Abilities '''Health: 80 (110 at 15 minutes) Speed: 8 Role: Harasser Size: Slightly shorter than Raelynn, less pushing power than Voltar 'Skills:' 'Starburst' Fire a star shot from your fairy blastar, which bounces along the floor dealing damage to all in its path. Self-knockback on firing. Damage: 36 over 2 seconds Range: 20 Charge time: 0.3 seconds Self knockback: 0.7 Cooldown: 9 seconds Upgrades:''' '''Tub of Sparkly Glitter (1/3) - 160 solar - Increases damage. Damage: +8.'' '"Ooh glitter! Can eat?"'' Fairy Bomber Jacket '''(1/2) -''' 140 solar - Reduces cooldown. Cooldown: -1 second. "Lookin' so fly!" Shiny Bracelet - 190 solar - Increases range. Range: +15. "Is height of fashan!" Magic Horseshoe Magnet - 110 solar - Receive solar with each hit. Solar gain: 2. "MAGNET! How you work?!" Bullet Timepiece '(1/2) - 160 solar - Adds a slow field and lingering slow effect. Slowing power: 20%, duration: 2 seconds. ''"Is I fast or is dey just slow? Not know." 'Fairy Dust '(1/2) - 190 solar - Adds a silencing effect. Silence duration: +2 seconds. "I is maek dust now." '''Notes: Bounces off of walls and turrets. Deals no damage to turrets. 'Digest Solar' Explosively digest your latest meal, knocking back enemies and deflecting all projectiles. Consume 3 solar on activation. Damage: 40 Knockback: 2.1 Radius: 9 (Equal to Clunk's explosion) Cooldown: 14 seconds Upgrades: Bomba '(1/2) - 160 solar - Increases damage and knockback. Damage: +5, knockback: +0.7 ''"Come to me bomba." '''Cheat Codez - 150 solar - On activation, receive a damage-absorbing shield. Shield health: 40, duration: 3 seconds "Cheatz. I haz dem." Kuri Mammoth Plushie - 75 solar - You may use Digest Solar even when stunned or silenced by an enemy. "Why people no like mammoth? Is so cute!" Prosolarotic Yogurt '(1/3) - 200 solar - Consume solar on activation, increasing damage. Solar cost: +2, damage: +10 ''"Is yummy for mah tummy." '''Solar Salsa Sauce - 250 solar - On activation, double sprite damage for one attack. "So spice! So spice!" Moon Bunny Matchstick '(1/2) - 175 solar - Adds a high gravity effect. Jump height: -40%, duration: 3 seconds ''"Bunny is have a gravity from moon. Is true!" '''Notes: Deals half damage to turrets. 'Fairy Blastar' Fire a rapid stream of projectiles forward. Landing a shot causes Fuzznug to lunge and bite the target. Damage: 3 Attack speed: 300 Bite damage: 20 Bite cooldown: 4 seconds Range: 8 Upgrades: Solar Slammer '(1/4) - 135 solar - Increases damage. Damage: +1 ''"Room! Stahp spinning!" '''Long Solar Iced Tea - 190 solar - Increases range. Range: +3 "Oh my god, bullet go further. So OP, nerf please." Gin & Solar '(1/2) - 170 solar - Increases bite damage. Damage: +5 ''"Sprite favourite!" '''Solar Cuba Libre - 120 solar - Receive solar for each enemy Fuzznug bites. Solar gain: 2 "Good boy Fuzznug!" Cool Solar Slushie (1/2)' - '''140 solar - Reduces bite cooldown. Cooldown: -0.5 seconds ''"Brain freeze! Nooooo!" Solar Island Ferry '(1/2) - 160 solar - Adds a slowing effect to bite. Slowing Power: +10%, duration: 3 seconds ''"I pour on bullet. Is called science." 'Notes: '''Fuzznug has 18 movement speed and only terrain collision. He never chases a target for longer than 3 seconds nor moves further than 20 range away from Flik. He attempts to stay close to Flik when not attacking. Deals full damage to turrets. Fuzznug deals half damage to turrets. Can only aim left or right, not up or down. 'Lil' Fairy Wings Always flying with excellent maneuverability. Only snaring, stunning and knockback will bring her to the ground. 'Utility Upgrades:' Lucky Star - 200 solar - Receive half damage from an attack that would potentially kill you. Cooldown: 5 seconds "Me like cat, has got extra lifes." Med-i'-can Space Air Max Solar Krab Burger Piggy Bank Baby Kuri Mammoth Notes: Lucky Star is visible as a small green star which floats behind Flik like a suicide drone does around Voltar. Only visible when not on cooldown. Quotes Selected: "Oh, oh! Add me as your friend!" "Hey! Listen!" Taunt: "Urr stupid." *Sound of Fuzznug barking* "Not you Fuzznug!" "Your mom are fick." "Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey, heyy! Listen!" On a kill: "Haha, easy." *Fuzznug gives a happy bark* "You need dodge more." "Me gusta." "Booyakasha!" Killing spree: "Yaaaay!" *Fuzznug howls* "I so OP." Attack: "Go, go, go, go, go!" "I shoot stuff now." Defend: "Back now." "You go back, yes?" Help: "Halp please." *Fuzznug whines* "Why you no help?!" Hurt: "Ow, ow!" "Stahp!" "No hurt please." On Death: "Why you doooo??!" Purchasing: "Give please." "You give?" "Wat. Why you rip me off?" Category:Fannauts